sey_int_rep_onw_progfandomcom-20200214-history
Media have not written about the,
How many remembers the Cold War Mauritius Indian Ocean, Seychelles, Mauritius, Reunion, Comor, Madagascar situation 1978/79. President F A Rene had purge, began purging Seychelles of the many old leading families, taking their lands, hard work and forcing them to got in exile. The very little the media choose to write and institutions like the UN their comportment and benchmark. We we decided to write that Indian Ocean Industrial Investment Promotion Centre in the place of a CARICOM like regional body. We had known numerous of the leading families of Mauritius, Reunion, Madagascar decent. As such the energy, dynamic and leveraging of our Indian ocean working to achieve the setting up of he COI - Indian ocean Commission. The French or British media never emphasise the relevancy of the families of the Indian ocean. We worked and managed those issues for some 40 years helping in the implementation. In Old Seychelles there were those individuals , families and entities who made it their business to know and managed those workings - after events of 1977 this collapse, safe for a few like the former Head of Agriculture. Mr Guy Lionnet. Mr Lallande or Mr Serge Savy. Mr Henri Gonthier Forced in exile in London 1981, all our then leading exile and refugees person, Ministers - I endeavoured to remember, note this important human and historic links. Many officials did not like or appreciate this. This also stams from the situation the many of the Mauritian who have emigrated to UK are of Indian decent. In the process to change Seychelles by mean of military forces those leading individuals who gave is their support and guidance. This article is written for the purpose of the SIROP Mauritius links. In 1986/87, then London and Kilburn - Brent, the politic of Mauritius, the Queen as Head of State what this meant for their politic and its then Political parties and Opposition. Those who curtailed us from underlying and stressing such important relevancy. Having stated we knew when it came to implementing that program given that President F A Rene had purged the Seychelles of many of its past families and their entities. In and from Mauritius, Reunion. The Mauritius political class and some of them alive today who promoted the view Mauritius politic was controlled by the Communities and former workers from Indian who had gained many Rights meanwhile. Seychelles is going through a serous identity crises, everybody making as if that SIROP program never existed. For that SIROP program side to date the many projects and development in Mauritius it has contribute to this developments conception and implementations- Those in Mauritius who take this as a Mauritius alone effort , achievements. Let aside the African Union ongoing thematic. At one time or other we will have to make a list of the projects that SIROP program have helped conceived, develop and implement. Part of that program then President FA Mitterrand government and Office was how to share, managed and work information then 1986/87 - knowledge how this was done prior to the WWW. This in itself giving rise to vast many nation projects, and communication thematic. Among the Genealogy of the people, families of the Indian ocean and their origins and migrations. Today with this platform and how it works, information, knowledge if one decided to impute and inform or research the Families of the Indian Ocean from A to Z the very many families their origins , be they in Mauritius past and today, Reunion, Seychelles , Madagascar, We have so far reviews some 100 families, their surnames, origins place of birth, marriage and death. The current Mauritius Politicians and those promoting their interests in Seychelles mostly of Indian origins overlooking and forgetting the vast many numbers of families of French decent with roots in Mauritius, Seychelles and Reunion - their heritages and Rights,. Cercle de Généalogie Maurice - Rodrigues My our own person distant relatives in/from Mauritius, Reunion and Madagascar, Again Mauritius politicians and media the emphasis they have put , presented and argue in signing that two major historic protocol between Seychelles and Mauritius. Of significant relevancy how in Mauritius they manage knowledge, information, the education, academic and notional Institutions and in Seychelles that Truth commission, the Justice , Law Association their gross mismanagement of this very important human heritage - including the working of its NGO's, those who manage and control them.